What happens in Vegas
by FCMgirl
Summary: Penelope accompanies the team to work a case in Las Vegas, she wakes up after a drunken night. How much trouble did she get herself into? Will be a Garvez story. Not bothering to label individual chapters for smut, should be a fair amount throughout, so just consider every chapter M.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1-

The team was in Las Vegas for a case, which was promising to be quite a challenging case, and Penelope had joined them in the field, due to the time difference and the sensitivity of the case, Prentiss didn't want them discussing as much over the phone as they might normally.

It was the third night there, when Prentiss told the team to quit for the day about 8pm. They'd worked till midnight the last two nights with not much to show for it, and there wasn't a whole lot left to do. Everyone went out for dinner, and had a good time, and everyone probably drank a little more than they should have, but they were all walking back to their hotel on the strip, so nobody worried too much about it. Penelope wasn't tired and didn't want to go back to her room at 10pm when everyone else was calling it a night. Luke couldn't say no to her, and she talked him into getting another drink at the bar in their hotel. 3-4 drinks later they were making out like teenagers in the elevator on their way up to her hotel room.

The next morning Penelope woke up, with quite a hangover. Her head hurt more than it had in a long time, but that was forgotten when she realized that she was naked, and there was a man in her bed.

 _Oh my god, that's Luke in my bed!_

Penelope started panicking. She didn't know whether to get up and flee or pretend she was still asleep but he must have sensed her panic despite her not moving, as he started stirring, pulling her closer to him.

"Good morning Penelope" he said softly as he kissed her neck

"Um, good morning" she replied, "Um, Luke, did we?" she said looking back at him with confusion clearly on her face.

"You don't remember?" he looked concerned, "I didn't think you were that drunk"

"No, it's coming back to me" she said blushing. More and more memories were coming back to her. They'd had sex at least 3 times that she could remember so far, and it as pretty amazing too if she could believe her memories. That's when she saw it.

"Um, why is there a ring on my finger?" she said holding her hand out, and as she did so, she sucked in a breathe sharply when she saw the matching ring on Luke's hand when he held out his as well.

"I think we got married last night" He said with a completely straight face.

"Oh my god, you're kidding right?"

"Hey, I'm hurt"

"No, I mean I am not saying that the idea of being married to you is so awful, but we didn't drunkenly get married the same night as our first-ever kiss did we?" she said, her voice at the end clearly panicking.

"Yeah, we did. You don't remember? That little white chapel and the fake Elvis down the street? And stopping in the random store to buy a white dress before we went there?"

"Oh, my god" she said as the memories of those events did start coming back.

"You know it was your idea Penelope" he said, kissing her neck and down her back, then her arm, "I just can't say no to you"

"Funny" she said as she turned to face him, "Did we really get married?"

He kissed her passionately on the lips. "Yes, we did"

"Do you remember why?"

He laughed, "Well. Let's see, we had just had sex and you were freaking out about the FBI fraternization rules, but we both agreed it was so amazing that it couldn't not happen again, so you came up with the brilliant plan of getting married because then the fraternization rules didn't apply"

"And you agreed to that?"

"Like Is said, I can't say no to you" he said as he kissed her, caressing her breast with his hand while his other hand moved southward, rubbing her clit with 2 of his fingers, causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh my god, more" she stammered

"Whatever you say, wife" He said, grinning as pushed her more onto her back, moving his mouth to her breasts, and then he entered her with 1 finger while still rubbing her clit with his thumb, eventually adding a second finger as he switched breasts, "yes so good" she moaned, then biting the nipple slightly, "Fuck" she moaned louder, he soon added a third finger, rubbing her clit harder as he bit the other nipple, still just lightly, "LUKE" she screamed as she came, her walls clenching around his fingers as her body shook. He continued to thrust his fingers gently as she came down from her orgasm, he kissed her on the lips again, smiling. He loved that he could bring her to an orgasm that easily.

"Oh wow, Luke that was amazing" she said, smiling as she looked at her ring "You know, I can't believe we did that last night, but I'm not hating it"

He laughed slightly before kissing her again, "same here" he said before pulling down the covers and settling between her legs.

* * *

Author's Note: I have no idea what the actual rules are for inter-office dating at the FBI, the show and other fanfic always seems to act like it's frowned upon, for the sake of this story I'm assuming there is some sort of rule discouraging interoffice dating, but it doesn't mention anything about married couples. That may be totally implausible, but for the sake of this story it's true or at least Penelope thinks it's true.

I'm also switching between Penelope's point of view, Luke's POV, and 3rd person. Most of it should be 3rd person or neutral but the chapter should be labeled if its is Penelope or Luke POV, otherwise it's 3rd person.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2 – Penelope POV -

"Oh my God! Luke, oh fuck" I stammered, "So. Close."

Luke continued to work his fingers while he sucked on my clit and it was only about a minute more before I came, screaming something, I have no idea what, as I came, my walls clenching around his fingers, my body shivering, my eyes rolled back in my head and my mind was completely blank.

When I came to, he slowly removed his fingers, licking them which was so very hot, as he smirked at me. "Fu-uke?" he said, that's when I realized that was what I had screamed as I came.

"It's "Fuck" and "Luke" combined" I explained as if it was so obvious.

He started laughing, "okay"

"Hey, it's your fault that you did such a good job that I lost the ability form words, I think you should just shut up and be proud of yourself"

He laughed harder as he came up laying beside me.

"That was so amazing, I don't even know where to begin" I said to him as I rolled over kissing him as he lay on his back, soon I was moving to straddle him, but he protested, reaching for a condom. I put my hand on his arm as if to stop him.

"Babe, we're married aren't we?"

He paused, "yeah"

"I'm on the pill. And I don't have any diseases"

"I don't either, I hadn't been with anyone since I got tested"

"So I don't think we really need that"

He grinned, "Fine by me" as he used his hands to guide me onto his cock, "oh fuck" I moaned as I was still a bit sore from earlier and last night, but as began moving it felt so good I could care less about any soreness.

"I love watching your boobs like this" he said as the bounced around with each movement. After a while though, he could sense I was getting tired and he rolled us over so I was on my back, and I soon wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Oh Fuck, Penelope" he said as he thrust even deeper,

"So good" I stammered

He reached down to rub my clit as he continued to thrust, before moving one leg over his shoulder, which changed the angle "Oh my God Luke!" I moaned, "So close"

"Me too" he stammered as he continued to thrust, rubbing my clit harder and soon I came, bringing him along with as my walls clenched around his cock, his semen shot out, filling me. _OH my god that feels amazing_ ,

Both of our bodies shivered and he collapsed on top of me briefly before pulling out and rolling onto his back, then pulling me in tightly to him.

"Holy crap Luke, that was so good" I said, still amazed how amazing it was.

"And do you have any idea how amazing it felt to come inside you, instead of in a condom" he whispered into my ear causing my whole body to get goosebumps.

"I know, it felt amazing for me too" as I thought about it, I wasn't sure if I had ever let a guy come inside me, without a condom. I hadn't had all that many serious relationships, as a teenager I was so paranoid about getting pregnant and not on the pill that I would never have, and later even though I was on the pill I was kind of paranoid. I would have probably been fine with it when I was with Kevin as that was a pretty serious relationship, but he always insisted on a condom and I didn't fight him on it. I didn't share any of that with Luke, as it didn't see appropriate to talk about ex's while lying in bed with my new husband, _Oh my god – husband!,_ so I just laid there, content with his arms around me, until I heard my phone ringing.

"Ugh, why is someone calling"

"Probably because it's already 8:30 – he said looking at his phone, "what time were we supposed to meet everyone?"

"8:30" I said, as I saw it was Prentiss calling and decided I had to answer it.

"Hey Garcia, I was just wondering if everything was ok or if I told you the wrong time?" Prentiss said, "everyone but you and Luke are here"

"Yeah, I forgot to set an alarm, sorry Emily. I drank a little too much last night" I admitted, "Do you think I could take a quick shower and come meet you? I hate to make you guys wait for me"

I noticed Luke talking to someone, I assumed one of the other team members,

"Yeah, well Rossi said that Luke is running late as well and he has the keys to one of the SUVs so we'll just pile in this one and you guys meet up when you're ready and come over, does that work?"

"Yeah, that sounds great. Thanks Emily. And sorry for oversleeping I'll be there as soon as I can"

I hung up the phone and looked at Luke, "So what excuse did you tell them for being late?"

"Same as you, I drank a little too much and didn't hear my alarm"

"They are so going to suspect something"

"Um, I think the wedding rings will be kind of a giveaway something happened"

"Oh my God, I didn't think about that" I said, slightly panicked, "Do you think we should take them off?"

"I'll do whatever you want, I don't care if anyone finds out, but if you want a little more time before we tell the team, I'm OK with that"

"Let me think about it, you should probably go shower"

"Or we could shower together?"

"As fun as that sounds, I think we should be fast, and that wouldn't be fast, so scoot, go back to your room and shower, you're probably faster than I am so here take my key and you can come back when you're ready"

"Ok" he said, leaning in to kiss me, he'd dressed while on the phone but I was still lying in the bed naked. "See you in a little bit, wife" he said smiling.

I shook my head, _we are nuts_ , as I got up and stumbled into the shower. I found despite a headache I didn't really feel as hung over as I had feared. I took some Advil and after I showered and dressed and drank an entire bottle of water, I was actually feeling pretty good. By that point Luke was back, and handed me another bottle of water, "I got these downstairs I thought we should probably drink more water since we did a lot of exercise last night, don't want to get dehydrated"

-Luke POV-

We had decided to just leave our rings on, and cross that bridge if somebody noticed. Or rather Penelope decided and I agreed to go along with whatever she wanted to do.

 _You are already so whipped_

I shook my head at myself, I had it bad. There was literally nothing that I wouldn't do for her. I had liked Penelope ever since my first day on loan to the BAU, and I fell in love with her before she even started being nice to me. I finally got to kiss her, to be with her and when she suggested getting married I didn't even hesitate. _You weren't really even drunk_ , it just felt right. The sex had been out of this world amazing, and I couldn't believe it, but I was happily married.

 _Me, Luke Alvez, married. Wow._


	3. Chapter 3

\- Chapter 3-

As the team was discussing various options at the precinct, waiting for Luke and Penelope to arrive, they were also speculating on whether those two had hooked up.

"Of course they hooked up, are you kidding?" JJ said, "They were flirting like crazy last night and he as the only one who went with her to get more drinks as we all went to bed. Then they are both late, both forgot to set their alarms, they so had sex last night"

Nobody was really disagreeing with JJ, there was more speculation about whether they had already hooked up in the past or whether it was a drunken mistake one of them would regret or whether they were going to finally admit that they liked each other.

Prentiss looked out the door of the precinct to see Luke and Penelope walking in, holding hands. Luke also was carrying Penelope's work bag. She stifled a laugh, they were so adorably cute, but oh man that was going to be a headache HR-wise, two steam members dating? Oy.

* * *

As they walked in the precinct, they were no longer holding hands but Luke was still carrying Penelope's work bag, setting it down for her by her desk area where she had been working most of the time.

"Hey, glad you guys could join us" Rossi said, smirking at them. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Great" they said in unison. Causing everyone to smirk.

JJ froze, staring at Penelope, while some of the others notice JJ being unusually quiet, but nobody thought too much of it.

As Prentiss told Luke to head out to the latest crime scene with Spence and Tara, as everyone else headed out, JJ told Rossi that she'd meet up with him in a minute, she needed to use the rest room. However instead of using the rest room she made a bee-line over to Penelope.

"Um, care to explain" she said looking at Penelope eagerly

"What?"

"Why are you wearing that ring? Is that a wedding ring!?" she asked pointing to Penelope's hand.

"Oh, this?" she said holding it up. "Ah, well, Luke and I got married last night"

"Very Funny. Penelope, that's not even believable, what game are you guys playing? Is this a prank?"

"Believe what you want" she said sitting down and getting to work. JJ stood there, thinking, till she said, "Are you serious? You guys got married last night?"

"uh huh"

"Oh my God"

"I know, that was my reaction when I woke up this morning"

"Wait, were you so drunk you didn't remember? Is that even legal?"

"I wasn't that drunk. I mean it took a minute to all come back, but I do remember almost all or all of last night"

"So how on earth did you to end up getting married?"

"Well, we did have quite a few drinks, and then we ended up having sex and it was incredible. I started freaking out about the fraternization rules, apparently had the bright idea to get married since those rules don't apply to spouses, and he crazily agreed, so we went and got married, before coming back to the hotel and having sex several more times"

"Oh my God"

"I know"

"But wait is this one of those, oops that was silly mistake get quickie divorce things or are you guys going to like, stay married?"

"I think we're going to stay married, honestly I think we both spent so much time denying our feeling that after we got together finally we realized we were both already in love with each other, so it's maybe not quite as crazy quick as it might sound"

"Well, I mean I see your point a little bit but it's still really quick even if you had been dating since Luke joined the BAU"

"True" she paused, "I don't know, maybe it won't work out but I think we both want to give it a shot, I know I don't want to get divorced from him"

"So how was it, first night and wedding night all rolled into one?"

"Amazing. More than amazing, I don't even know how to describe it"

"Well, I'm happy for you Pen. Still in shock, but happy for you"

"Thanks"

"So… are you going to tell the team or?"

"I don't know, I guess I figured I'd just let people ask if they noticed but something tells me it won't be long before everyone knows if you spotted it in like 30 seconds"

"Well the fact that you were two grinning like Cheshire cats and answering in unison did also tip me off that something was up, granted I wasn't expecting that"

"Me neither" she said still grinning as JJ left to go join Rossi.

* * *

"What's up?" Rossi asked JJ as soon as they were in the car driving to the location. "You're all smiley"

"Oh, just an interesting conversation with Penelope"

"Don't tell me she and Alvez slept together last night" he said with a scowl on his face

"Oh, they did more than sleep together"

Rossi looked at her confused, "did **more** than sleep together?"

"Yeah, they got married"

"WHAT?" he practically shouted, jerking the car slightly off course although he recovered before they'd veered out of their lane or anything but the sudden jerking movements just accentuated his response. Not that JJ was surprised at his reaction.

"Yeah, you heard me right. They went to some little wedding chapel and got married last night, you didn't see their rings?"

"Oh my God"

"I know, but to be fair she seems like over the moon happy"

"He's even dumber than I am when it comes to marriage, never thought I'd see that"

JJ laughed, "Well, I think we might have to wait and see on that one, I mean it's super, super fast but they do go well together"

"I can't believe it"

JJ was silent for a moment before looking at Rossi with a half-confused, half-suspicious face, "Wait didn't you get married in Vegas to a stripper?!" JJ remembered hearing a story about Rossi and Krystal with a "K" from years ago.

"Well yes, I did"

"And you're still maintaining that Luke was stupider? I mean he and Penelope have had a thing, regardless of whether they realized it for months, versus a stripper?"

"Well, I wasn't working with the stripper, so yeah, I maintain that's a stupider move" Rossi replied. JJ just laughed at the ridiculousness of it all.

Nobody said anything to Luke as he worked with Spence and Tara, but later in the day he joined up with Rossi and JJ and as JJ grinned at him and Rossi glared at him, he had a feeling they knew.

"You guys know, don't you?" he said

"You mean that you and Penelope got hitched? Yeah" JJ said trying not to laugh

"What?" he said in response to the look on her face which he couldn't quite place.

"I am just amused by you two"

"I am less amused" chimed in Rossi, "What were you thinking kid?" he frowned "Never mind, I know what you were thinking with instead of your head, but I mean what the hell are you going to do now?"

"Honestly, she suggested it and it felt right, so I went along with it. I don't regret it" Luke paused, "I apparently can't say "no" to her"

"Oh boy, you are in trouble" JJ commented

"You seriously going to through with It?" Rossi said in disbelief

"What is there to go thru with? It's already done. We're married. If we wanted to change things we'd have to file for divorce and there is no way I'm doing that at this point"

Rossi just shook his head in disbelief. "This ought to be interesting" he muttered as they all walked into the coffee shop to interview the staff there.

* * *

Prentiss had been super busy all day but wanted to talk to Penelope, she was pretty sure something had happened between her and Luke last night and even though she was dreading it she knew she needed to talk to her. So she picked up a couple of salads and brought Penelope lunch.

"So, last night -is there anything you want to tell me?"

"About what?" Penelope played dumb

"About you and Luke? I mean you both were late, answering in unison, you both seem really happy…" Prentiss trailed off

"You noticed too, didn't you?"

"I think it'd be hard not to notice how happy you two looked"

Penelope laughed, "That's not actually what I meant. I thought you had noticed this" she said holding up her hand, "It took JJ like all of 30 seconds to spot it and start interrogating me"

"Oh my God, is that a wedding ring?" Prentiss asked looking like she might faint

"Yeah, it is" Penelope said, grinning

"As in you, and I assume Luke, got married last night? Like for real?"

"For real, yes we did"

"Oh my God" Prentiss looked even more like she might faint.

"Hey, don't look like someone killed your cat, it's not a bad thing"

"Well, it's an HR nightmare, but no I mean I am happy for you I just can't wrap my head around it"

"is it really that hard?"

"Penelope on the flight out here you were just telling me how you'd never even consider dating the "newbie" because he was wasn't your type and he'd never be serious"

"Ha yeah, well, I tried to convince myself of that, but I failed"

"I'll say" Prentiss replied, before adding, "Wait - had you guys even kissed before last night?"

"No, we hadn't"

"So how did you get from dinner with us, to first kiss, to married in one night?"

"Well, we went to the hotel bar and had 3-4 more drinks, and then he kissed me, so we left and headed up to my room, making out in the elevator, then when we got back to my room we had sex, then we went and got married, went back to the hotel and had sex a few more times and woke up this morning"

"Oh my God" Prentiss repeated, unable to think of anything else to say to this news

"You don't have to look so sad, it's a good thing, we're happy"

"Are you guys going to stay married? I assumed you'd get the quickie Vegas divorce like most people do when they get drunkenly married in Vegas"

"No, I think we both want to give it a real try"

"Oh wow" Prentiss said, still trying to comprehend the news, "Well, I hope you know Penelope that what I want most is for you to be happy, so if you're happy that's all that matters".

"And I appreciate that very much Emily. I know it's a lot for the team, and you as our boss, to absorb and I apologize for any headaches or complications it results in. Not that I'd change it but just that I recognize it has effects beyond myself and Luke"

* * *

Later that evening, Prentiss met up with Luke as they were both at the police station, waiting for Rossi and Tara to bring in the latest suspect.

"So, I heard you and Penelope got married"

"News travels fast"

"So I mean I heard her side, but ah, how are you feeling about it?" Prentiss asked. It was so awkward as his boss, and Penelope was her best friend, but at the same time she needed to hear his side of it.

"I am happy. I was surprised that she even let me kiss her last night, let alone everything, but when she suggested getting married, I don't know it felt right and I found myself not wanting to say no to her, so I went along with it"

"You do realize that is dumb to get married just because you can't say no"

"Well, I mean I found myself not wanting to say no, as in it felt right. I know it's crazy soon, but it just seems like one of those things when you know you know, why wait just because society tells you that it should take longer to get there"

"Well that's an interesting perspective" Prentiss replied, "so you intend to stay married?"

"Yeah, why did she tell you otherwise?" he asked sounding just a tiny bit worried

"No, she said the same thing I just wanted to ask you both"

"I know one thing for certain, I don't want to get divorced from her" he paused, "who knows maybe down the road it will seem like a mistake but it's done, so no point worrying about things you can't change and I don't regret it, so why not see if it can work?"

"Well, and we have all been able to tell there was something between you too for awhile, even if you wouldn't admit it"

"Oh, I would have admitted it just fine. Penelope was the one working ridiculously hard to convince herself otherwise, and I was just waiting for her to come around"

Prentiss shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all. She didn't even want to think about the HR mess of two teammates now being married, but she'd deal with that when she got back.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Chapter 4 -

They worked late that evening, Luke ended up grabbing some food from a nearby deli and bringing Penelope dinner, and they ate together, but in the police station. It was nearly midnight by the time everybody got back to the hotel.

"Um, Prentiss, I was thinking that I don't really need my hotel room anymore. I'll clear my stuff out and check out in the morning if that's ok with you"

"Yeah, that's fine. Just make sure they add you to Penelope's room. Something about federal regulations but we all have to be registered at the hotel"

"I'll be sure to do that, good night"

As Luke and Penelope were going into her room Prentiss and Rossi continued to walk down the hall to theirs, "so do they even have a form at the FBI for married agents who were on the same team before they got married?"

"Probably not, I am trying not to think about it till we get back"

"There are actually a surprising number of FBI employees married to other FBI employees, I mean it's a huge organization, but I don't think it's at all common for them to be on the same team or unit, and in the 1 case I can think of that as like that, they were both married before either of them joined that unit" Rossi explained.

"I know, believe me, but I admit I'm less concerned about the HR paperwork headache than I am about what we do If this thing crashes and burns?"

"I think it's pretty clear, Luke's ass is transferred" Rossi responded, looking at Prentiss, "what? I mean there is no way we could lose Penelope, Luke is a good agent but he's not indispensable"

"I know"

"I think if I were unit chief I'd be more concerned about Penelope getting pregnant and going on maternity leave" he let that sink in a moment, "I mean remember how hard it was to deal with JJ when she was pregnant? Imagine that with Penelope"

"Oh god"

"Now I have no insight into their plans about having a family, but considering the lightening speed at which they got married, it seems like it's something that could happen quicker than we'd expect"

"Yeah, well I guess there isn't much we can do about any of it"

Meanwhile, in Penelope's room, they were both lying in her bed, naked after another satisfying round, when Luke grabbed the TV remote "do you mind if I turn on the end of the Met's game?"

"While I have no idea what the Mets are, I'm sure that's fine"

"Seriously?" He looked at her incredulously, he knew Penelope wasn't all that into sports but still.

"Is that the name of a sports team?" she asked as she lifted her head from his chest to look at him, "Baseball maybe?"

He laughed, "Yeah, baseball" he turned on the TV finding the game pretty quickly, "I can see I'm going to have my work cut out for me turning you into a Met's fan"

"Well, if it's any consolation it probably won't be as hard as it was for you to get me to admit I liked you"

"God, I hope not. That was insanely hard"

"I have a feeling there may be a few things we still need to learn about each other, you know on account of the fact that we got married before we ever even went out on a date"

"You're right, that's so weird to think about"

He looked at her and he could tell she was thinking seriously about something, "What are you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking that we probably need to figure out where we're going to live, I mean which one of us is moving or do we both move and get a new place?"

"Yeah, I mean it doesn't make sense to live apart, I don't want that and it's more expensive like that, but we don't have to decide tonight. Maybe we should try staying at your place for a week and then my place for a week and then talk about it?"

"Who knew my husband was so smart" she said kissing him again before yawning, "I think I'm going to go get ready for bed" as she got up, "that doesn't mean you have to turn off your game"

She crawled into bed a few minutes later having put on underwear and a tank top, and brushed her teeth, washed her face, and she even remembered to set her alarm on her phone. She noticed he'd gotten up but hadn't turned off the game. As he plugged in his phone and crawled back into the bed wearing boxers but no shirt, he explained, "I might watch a little more but I wanted to be ready for bed, so I didn't have to disturb you by getting up"

"That's so thoughtful"

"Well I think it's already pretty obvious already that you're a cuddle-r" he said smiling before adding, "I'm not complaining, I love it, just stating an observation"

"Yeah, well, you better get used to it buddy" she said as she snuggled up next to him, resting her head on his shoulder and his arm was around her as she drifted off to sleep. 20 mins later when the game was pretty much over Luke turned off the TV and the light, before rolling onto his side and pulling her close to him, "There we go"

"That feels good" she murmured sleepily.

* * *

The next morning when Penelope woke up she was a lot more clear headed than she had been the previous morning but she was still amazed when she looked at her hand. She shook her head at the craziness of it all, and how not crazy it felt. Soon Luke started stirring, kissing her neck, "what time is it?"

"7ish I think?"

"That means we have time"

"You sir are insatiable"

"Yes, for you I am" he said as started kissing her more passionately, pushing her tank top up to allow access to her breasts, before reaching under the covers and rubbing at her clitoris with his fingers. She moaned her approval but was soon putting her hand on his arm as if to still him.  
"What?" he looked at her confused.

"I think it's my turn" she said smirking, pushing him onto his back and pulling off his pants before grabbing his cock in her hand and swirling her tongue around the tip, "oh fuck, pen" he moaned, as she licked up the length of his shaft and then sucked on the head before taking as much of him as she could into her mouth, messaging his balls as she moved up and down, "Fuck, that feels so good" he groaned, it wasn't long before he was stammering that he was close, so she took him even deeper, till she thought she was going to pass out, "Fuck, Penelope oh my god" and as she took him deep again and the tip of his cock went down her throat, he came, his semen shooting down her throat, she swallowed all he gave her before smiling at his blissed out face as she moved up to lie next to him.

"Penelope, that was fucking amazing"

"You are cute when you're all blissed out" she said as she kissed him

Soon he was settling in between her legs, pushing them open as wide as he dared, licking up her entrance before lavishing her clit with attention, but from his tongue and his fingers, he then continued to rub her clit with his fingers as he thrust his tongue inside her, "Oh fuck, Luke" she stammered, "so good" she moaned as he continued to thrust into her with his tongue, stammering "Oh god" when he used his fingers to hold her open wide for him allowing him to get even deeper with his tongue which felt amazing, and soon she came, her walls clenching around his tongue as he continued to thrust gently as her body relaxed, before moving up to kiss her on the lips.

"Wow, that was incredible Luke" she said after he kissed her, "and I love the taste of myself in your mouth" she said smirking at him.

She could feel he was hard already and when he looked at her, she said "what are you waiting for?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were ready"

"Fuck me husband" she said grinning

"What's the phrase, happy wife happy life?"

"Oh so happy" she murmured as he teased her rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit, "more" she stammered, "more?" he asked, he had been about to enter her but instead spent another minute rubbing her clit with his cock and he couldn't believe it but she came from just that, "wow" she said, before adding, "that doesn't mean you should stop"

He smiled at her, kissing her as he entered, "Oh fuck, I forgot how good you feel Pen" he stammered as he entered, going slow at first but quickly increasing the intensity of his thrusts, He soon put one leg over his shoulder, "oh fuck" she stammered, and he rubbed her clit hard before putting the other leg over his other shoulder, "yes, oh my god" she stammered, "so close"

"me too" he said, trying not to lose control until she came again, so he pulled out, leaning back on his heels. She glared at him, "what the hell?"

"Roll over" he directed as he guided her onto her stomach, lifting her hips up till she was on her knees, she realized where he was going with this and eagerly spread her legs open wider for him. He held onto her hips as he entered her again, "Oh fuck" he stammered, "that feels amazing" she murmured. He increased the intensity of his thrusts and moved one hand around to access her clit, rubbing and he felt himself get close and soon she came, her walls clenching around him, hard causing him to come, his semen filling her as both of their bodies shook and he collapsed on top of her.

"I don't know if I am ever going to stop being amazed at how good it feels to come inside you" he whispered, she giggled, "me too".

"Ugh, it's already almost 8 and we both have to use this shower now don't we?" she said looking at her phone.  
"We could shower together?"

"You keep suggesting that, and believe me I am looking forward to doing that with you, but it's not faster. I think we should save that for some time when we're not running late for work"

"Fair enough, would you prefer 1st or 2nd shower my dear?"

"1st actually, so I can have more time to get ready" she said as she reluctantly got out of bed.

* * *

Prentiss was actually surprised when Penelope and Luke were both downstairs and not the last of the team members to arrive. They both seemed well rested and happy.

 _Maybe this whole married thing won't be so bad_ , she thought as they headed out to try and solve this case. The case was actually far different than the one they thought they had in the beginning, it looked like someone was targeting some of Las Vegas and Nevada's most influential families, because the first victim was the daughter of a senator, who was also had a big presence in Las Vegas, and the 2nd Victim was the wife of one of the biggest real estate tycoons in Vegas. But at this point they were pretty sure that either the unsub didn't know who the first two victims were, or one of them was a particular target and the other was just to make it look like influential people were the focus, or it was just a random act, convenience. Since then there had been 2 more victims, all were either blond and less than 25 or brunette and mid-30s. The second two however did not have any political or financial connections, one was a stripper and one was a wife of an accountant.

"I'm beginning to think that the true target was either the 1st or 2nd victim, and that all the others are to distract from that" Luke said as he was brainstorming in the conference room with JJ, Spencer, and Tara.

"Typically, the target will not be the first victim because that's too obvious, law enforcement always focuses on the 1st victim more, so that would suggest the 2nd victim" Spencer said. "Unless the first killing was on accident and the rest are just cover up"

"On the other hand, there seems to be a pattern, younger blonds and older brunettes" Tara added, "It seems like the two blonds would be easier to target than the brunettes, which would suggest that he wanted the 2nd victim, so just picked a high profile target for #1"

"But would you really pick the daughter of a senator if you were just going for a high profile victim?" Luke agreed with Tara's points about the two blondes seeming more like the random targets, except for who the first victim's father was"

Luke called Penelope, "Garcia, did we already do a search of the 1st victim's social circle and those of the 2nd and see if there are any people in common?"

"Yes sir, and there were no common acquaintances, there were a couple businesses that they both frequented, like the nicest spa in town and a photographer that does family photos, but those contacts all checked out"

"Did we do the same thing for the 3rd and 4th?"

"Nobody told me to. I mean I always look at immediate family, there weren't links but I did not cross reference all their contacts"

"Well, could you please do that for me? I want to check for any common links between the 1st and 3rd victims, the 1st and 4th, the 2nd and 3rd and the 3rd and 4th"

"It's a good thing you're cute because that's a lot of searching to do, but I am on it"

"Thanks Penelope"

It was an hour or so later that Penelope called Luke back. "You'll never guess what I found"

"A link between two of the victims?"

"Hey, no fair, well never mind. So, it turns out that victim #1 had a professor in college, who also briefly dated victim #4, the accountant's wife. It turns out that this guy has quite a few complaints over the years from women, saying he harassed them, or made unwanted advances, stalked them after they broke up, that kind of thing, but charges were never filed and it seemed like he got away with it because the complaints were far enough apart or at different schools, so he doesn't have a record but it seemed like a red flag"

"A giant red flag, were there any reports about him and either of the victims specifically?"

"Victim #4 apparently requested to her employer that this guy not be allowed in the building but it doesn't say why, there wasn't any official complaint filed"

"And victim #1, Shelly?"

"Nothing official with her either, although I am still combing through her texts. Millennials can really text there are thousands of messages to sift through"

"Did you try running a keyword search for creepy or stay away?"

"No, I was looking for terms like stalker, and harassing" Penelope replied, "but I am doing that now, and what do you know. Shelly texted a friend about a month ago about a guy at her school that was creepy and that she got a weird vibe from him, she doesn't say it was one of her professors but she does say it was somebody in one of her classes so she has to see him regularly"

"And this guy was teaching one of her classes?"

"Yeah, I mean there are like 300 students in the class, but yes"

"That's still too much of a coincidence, can you-"

"Already sent"

Luke smiled as he hung up the phone and relayed the information to the others as they came back into the conference room, before long Rossi, Tara and JJ were headed to the guys house, while Matt, Luke, Prentiss, and Spencer were headed to the school,

The guy of course tried to run but Matt and Luke chased him down, and they brought him back to the precinct for questioning. The guy folded quickly once they confronted him with that they new. He apparently didn't plan to kill Shelly but when she turned down his advances he'd become enraged. Then he decided to kill another high profile target to throw of suspicion, and he just happened to recognize victim #2. Then he went for a stripper before going after the woman who broke his heart years ago. All in all, it was a pretty easy wrap up to the case because the guy was proud, it was like he couldn't wait to share his story and how brilliant he'd been. Nobody was complaining though, it made their job easy. It was only 4pm when they were wrapping up, so everyone opted to go home right away, a late night getting in was better than wasting a day traveling tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

\- - Chapter 5 -

On the plane ride home, Penelope and Luke were sitting next to each other, but were careful not to be overly PDA. They'd both talked about it and though it was important to keep things professional when at the BAU, or in the field.

"So Penelope, are you going to finally stop calling Luke "newbie"?" JJ asked teasingly as she and Tara were sitting across from Penelope and Luke.

"Well, I can't very well call my husband newbie, so yeah, I'm going to have to find something else that's work appropriate"

"Since when has work appropriate ever been a consideration babygirl?" JJ said laughing, "Oh my God, have you told Derek that you went and got married?!"

"No, I haven't, but I suppose I should before he finds out from one of you guys" Penelope still missed Derek a lot, but Luke was now, and had been for a little while at least, the most important man in her life.

"I still can't believe you two got married" Spencer said, as he walked over from getting coffee, "I didn't even think Garcia liked Luke"

"Well, Spence, I think you and Garcia were the only ones who didn't see that" JJ replied

"Well, to be fair I wasn't 100% sure. I mean I thought she did, but I was still doubting that she was maybe not quite there yet" Luke replied, smiling as Penelope scoffed at everyone.

"Well, it was clear to me for a long time that both of you had feelings for the other, but I still did not see a wedding coming" Prentiss stated

"You never told us about your wedding, what was it like?" JJ asked curiously

"Well, once I agreed, Penelope decided she needed a dress, so I looked up wedding chapels and she looked up stores that might be still open, then we stopped by one of those stores and found a short white dress, then went over to this little white chapel a few blocks away from the hotel, that looks so hilariously out of place amongst the modern sky rise buildings all around it while it still looked like a chapel out on a prairie. Penelope made friends with another couple that was also getting married, they were older, weren't they?" he looked at Penelope.

"Yeah, actually it was the sweetest story. They'd dated back in high school, which was in the 50s but had gone separate ways and married other peoples, had families. Her husband died like 5 years ago and his wife died like 6 months ago. When she heard about his wife passing away she invited him to come to Vegas to visit to cheer him up, and by the 2nd day of his visit they had reconnected so much they decided to do "what we should have done 50 years ago" so we decided to be their witnesses and they were ours"

"That so sweet" Prentiss said, still kind of in shock about the whole thing.  
"Did you get married by Elvis?"

"No, they charged more for that and the Elvis there was really creepy looking, he looked more like an unsub than Elvis, so we just got married by a random minister guy, the other couple too"

"Do we have their information Penelope? I would love to each out to them and thank them for being a part of it"

"I don't think we do, but I am sure I can find them. I can find anybody" she said smirking

As they were getting off the plane, heading to the BAU before going home, Luke asked Penelope "Which home are we going to tonight?"

"I don't know, can you pick Roxy up tonight or is it too late?"

"I think it's too late, it's past midnight already"

"Then let's go to my place, then after you pick up Roxy tomorrow we'll go to yours and at that point figure out a more official plan"

"I love it when your bossy" Luke said, leaning over to kiss Penelope. "There is part of me that still can't believe that I get to kiss you"

"Well, that better not be all your doing, because I have a few other things in mind"

"Oh, I have no intentions of stopping at kissing, but I thought it was probably better to wait until we left the BAU to do more than that?"

"You're right, good thinking"


	6. Chapter 6

\- Chapter 6 Penelope POV -

As I unlocked the door to my apartment and walked in, with Luke following behind me with our bags, everything felt different, but right. Like it was perfectly normal for Luke to be coming home here as well, despite the fact that he'd only ever been to my place like once before, when the whole team was there.

I introduced him to Sergio, my cat, who immediately took to him. I almost got jealous as it seems like Sergio liked Luke more than he missed me. But it was a good thing that they got along, because she, Luke, Sergio and Roxy were kind of a little family now.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Luke said as he saw Penelope smiling, clearly thinking about something that made her happy.

"I was thinking that you, me, Sergio, and Roxy are like a little family now, and I'm glad Sergio likes you, I love Roxy, so the only variable left is do Sergio and Roxy get along, but we're off to a good start right?"

"I'm sure Roxy will like Sergio. But cats often don't like dogs or sharing their territory, so that might be interesting, but we'll figure something out"

"I know, and it makes me happy"

It was already super late, so we sat on the couch for a little while but not long before getting ready for bed, as in I was showing him where things were, locking the door, he took Roxy out one last time. I didn't really see the point in putting on PJs since I knew Luke would just be taking them off but I did go ahead and brush my teeth and set the alarm on my phone.

When Luke came back from walking Roxy, I went to lock he door and turn off lights as he used the bathroom and brushed his teeth. When he came out of the bathroom I was just standing there and he grinned at me. Which of course made me grin. He came over to me and kissed me thoroughly, I eagerly kissed him back. Sometimes I was still amazed that I got to kiss him, it still seemed too good to be true. His hands were soon getting restless and he made quick work of my dress and my bra, I took of his shirt and he told me to get on the bed as he worked on his pants. I did as he had requested, and when he came over to me he quickly removed my panties and I spread my legs open wide for him. He went to work, driving me crazy with his tongue, that tongue is freaking amazing, and it didn't take long before I came, biting my hand to stifle my scream, weirdly aware of my neighbors as this wasn't some random hotel room but people I knew in the other apartments. It was still amazing though and I felt a little bad because as I came my legs clamped onto his head pretty tightly but he didn't seem to mind of complain.

"Someone's looking pretty smug"

"Someone looks like I did a pretty good job"

"That you definitely did, so I guess I won't give you a hard time about that smug look"

He came over to me and kissed me, I loved the taste of myself when he kissed me. He was soon caressing my breasts which felt amazing but as I felt his hand moving south I stopped him. I whispered into his ear "I need your cock inside me", he growled, and then grinned as I stroked his cock through his boxers, I tried pushing them down but it was hard, he finished removing them and I when he came back towards me I noticed he had a pillow in his hand, I lifted my butt up in the air some so he could put the pillow underneath, and he kissed me as he entered in a single thrust. No need to hold back my body was used to his size and this pillow change the angle delightfully.

"Fuck Penelope, you feel so good"

"Oh God, yes" I had no idea what I was saying, but I think he understood me anyway

"I'm liking the pillow" I manage to stammer between moans of pleasure as the sped up his thrusts, he grabbed my hands pinning them to the bed as he pounded into me, "yes, Luke, so good" I was close and when he let go of my hands and started rubbing my clit, I came, shouting his name and digging my nails into his back. That's going to leave a mark I thought, after a few more thrusts he came also, groaning something, I couldn't make out what as he collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck and my hair.

He continued to burrow there which started cracking me up, he reminded me of a cat trying to get comfy. He must have felt me laughing, "what's so funny?"

"The way you were burying your face into my hair, it reminded me of Sergio" I looked apologetically at him, "sorry"

"I hope what we did earlier didn't remind you of Sergio" he said into my ear, giving me goosebumps.

"No, not in the slightest. Earlier was amazing"

"I still can't believe that I actually get to be with you"

"I know, me too. Although I do sometimes also think about how much time we wasted, both liking each other but to scared to admit it"

He smiled and gave me a kiss, "Well, that was really you, I mean I was ready for more a long time ago"

"You didn't ask me out"

"No, you're right. To be fair you weren't exactly giving off signs that it would be welcome. I would have asked you out if I thought the odds were better. With work and all, I admit it was scarier than a normal situation where all you face is potential rejection"

"Yeah, I know. Well, we got past that, which is what matters and now we get to be together and I am thankful for that"

"Me too" with that he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arms around me, one of his legs between mine. This was now definitely my favorite way to sleep, and I pulled the covers up over us. "Good night Luke"

"Good night my queen"

* * *

The next day, I decided that I really shouldn't wait any longer to call Derek and tell him the news, so that night, after work, while Luke went to go get Roxy I called Derek.

"What's up babygirl?"

"All sorts of things, but speaking of babies how's Hank?"

Derek laughed, "He's good, getting bigger all the time, he's starting to test boundaries, like you tell him no and he ignores you, or tell him to say bye to somebody and he refuses, that kind of thing"

"I'll bet that's a lot more fun to watch than it is to be the parent, when am I going to see him?"

"Well, actually we were talking about making a visit soon, Savannah has a friend in DC that she's been talking about visiting so we'd probably all come for a visit"

"That would be amazing"

"But you had something more specific in mind than just asking how we're doing didn't you?"

"Once a profiler always a profiler huh?"

"Especially with you, you're an open book babygirl"

"Well, I have a bit of news, and I wanted to share it with you before you could possibly hear it from someone else"

"Please don't tell me you and Alvez are dating now?" he said with a groan.

"Um" Penelope wasn't sure if she should continue or not, given the fact that he did not sound like he would welcome them even dating.

"Well?"

"Luke and I got married in Vegas a couple days ago, while the team was out there on a case"

"You did what?" Derek was trying not to yell but Penelope could hear he was upset

"We got married"

"and a quickie Vegas divorce I assume?"

"No, we're planning on staying married"

"What?"

"Luke and I are married. Staying married. It's not a joke"

"Oh my God"

"Yeah, that's what everyone keeps saying"

"Wait, what do you mean? the team knows?"

"Yeah, they know. But they, like you, found out after the fact, so they had a similar reaction"

"I can't believe Alvez got you into this, marrying my sweet Penelope. I should kick his ass"

"Well, it was my idea Derek"

"No way, I don't believe it, were you drunk? Did he take advantage of you?"

"We both had enough that we shouldn't have been driving, and we weren't, but neither of us was full-on drunk, we both knew what we were doing"

"Clearly not if you got married in Vegas without telling anyone. How long had you guys been dating? I hadn't even heard you admit you liked him, so it couldn't have been all that long"

"Actually, I kind of married him before we ever went on a date or I admitted I liked him"

"Oh my God, that makes it even more insane"

Derek didn't really say anything but it was clear by the way he was breathing into the phone he was still upset or pissed off.

"What are you mad because Luke didn't ask your permission beforehand?"

"No, I'm upset because he's turned my best friend into a crazy woman"

"Well, mind blowing orgasms do tend to have that effect"

"Oh my God, TMI"

"Wait, after the way we flirt you think that's TMI?"

"That was all hypothetical, I don't want to hear about your actual experiences with another dude"

"Ok, fine" she paused, she could feel him pacing, shaking his head, "Derek, it's not a bad thing. I'm happy. I hope you can be happy for me"

"I wish I could, but I think you're making a really big mistake"

"Making? We're already married, and while I don't agree it was a mistake, either way it's already done"

"So there's no talking you out of it?"

"No"

"What does the team think about it? I can't imagine that they are OK with it"

"They were all shocked, but they are all happy for us. I think Rossi wasn't real pleased at first, but he got over that. Prentiss is I think a little concerned about how to deal with it HR or paper-work wise, but that's understandable"

"So are you guys going to like split time at his house and yours?"

"No, I mean we are for a couple weeks till we decide where we want to live but we're going to get rid of one place and move into the other or possibly get rid of both and move somewhere new"

"I can't even process. And I mean it's probably my fault because I told you to be nicer to Alvez, but I didn't mean go marry him"

"It's not your fault, and I didn't marry him because you told me to be nicer to him. I can tell you need some time to process the news. I'm sorry to spring this information on you Derek, but I mean it's not like I could help that. I thought you'd want to know if something big in my life changed. Maybe when you've had a little time to process it we can talk again?"

"Yeah, or when you come back to reality and you realize what a pickle you got yourself in, you can call me"

And like that he hung up on me. I was so shocked. I mean I expected him to be surprised, even to think it was a bad idea at first. But I didn't expect the anger and hostility. I didn't expect that he would blame Luke or himself, I mean I'm a grown woman capable of making my own decisions. Ironically, just a month or so ago it would have really upset me to think that Derek was mad at me. But right now, I was just disappointed.

 _Give him some time though, he'll come around once he's processed it._

* * *

On my way home I stopped by the store to pick up some groceries, because I was pretty sure that Luke wouldn't have anything on hand, given that he was a bachelor, didn't cook, and had been on the road for a week, but I wanted to make him dinner tonight so I got everything I might need from the store and I had even put a few cooking tools in my car from my apartment when I left this morning. After the grocery store I headed to his house. On the way I got a call from JJ.

"What's up JJ? Did I forget something?"

"No, but apparently you called Morgan"

"Oh no, did he call you? I just talked to him like 30 mins ago"

"He's flipping out. I don't know what you said, but he was like practically yelling at me that I let Alvez force you into getting married? I mean what did you say happened?"

"Nothing like that. I told him the same story you guys all heard. He did assume that it was Luke's idea, which I corrected him about more than once. And I knew he was a little shocked or upset but I thought he just needed some time to process it, let it sink in. I'm sorry he was yelling at you though"

"It's ok, I mean it's almost kind of comical, but it is just so strange. I don't know what's wrong with him. If I didn't know better I would think he was like in love with you but he's married, and moved away"

"I know! I mean it's weird, I still think he has to get over it eventually, right?"

"Well, are you still planning on staying married to Luke?"

"Yes of course"

"Then, yeah, he'll have to" JJ paused, "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you to try and figure out what happened, but I'm sure it'll work itself out. You and Luke doing anything special tonight?"

"I'm going to cook dinner for him at his house tonight"

"Adorable, well, you two have fun"

"See you tomorrow JJ, Love you"

* * *

As I got to Luke's house I decided to forget about Derek and just enjoy the evening with my new husband, cooking dinner and relaxing together.

"Hey there" Luke opened the door, giving me a kiss as he took the groceries out of my hands, "I got these". And he insisted bringing the rest of my stuff in while I said hi to Roxy. _He's so sweet, but I suppose we're in the honeymoon stage of the relationship right?_

"Are you hungry, and want to eat sooner or later?"  
"When would it be ready if you started now?"

"It won't take long, but it is already close to 6, so probably 6:30"

"That's fine, or later is fine too actually, you want to drink a beer with me in the backyard while I throw some balls for Roxy to fetch?"

"Sounds delightful"

As we were sitting there, enjoying the beautiful weather, and I was realizing that Luke's place was like a house, it was actually a townhouse, but it had a fenced in yard that was actually pretty private. I was pretty sure he said before that it was technically a 3 bedroom but one of those rooms was so small it was more like a walk-in closet. Still, it definitely had more space than my place. Then I remembered the whole Derek situation.

"So, I called Derek Morgan to tell him I got married"

"When did you do that?"

"While you were getting Roxy, as I left the office"

"and?"

"And he got kind of upset, which surprised me. I think he's just shocked. I mean everyone has been, and he's been around less so he was probably less aware of the flirting going on, or just how hard I was working to convince myself that I didn't like you, but he actually called JJ upset about it which surprised me"

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't understand, I guess he was asking her how she let this happen. I am sure he'll calm down, but I admit I was surprised"

"Do you think that means he has stronger feelings for you than you thought?" Luke's voice betrayed the fact that he didn't like the idea of that.

"No, at least I mean I don't think so, there is no other indicator of that. But it doesn't matter because even if he told me he was madly in love with me and leaving savannah, I don't care, because you're the one I want, and the one I'm married to, end of story"

"Or beginning of a really good story" he said as he leaned in to kiss me yet again, "I'm sorry that he's being a douche about this when he should be happy for you, but hopefully he's just upset because he feels left out and he'll get over it"

"Yeah, hopefully. Speaking of friends… did you tell Phil yet that you got married?"

"No, I mean we just got back last night, but I did text him about meeting up some night this week, I was thinking I'd tell him then. Would you want to maybe come with me?"

"I'd love to come with you anytime, but I can't help but think that's the one time that maybe I shouldn't be there"

"Or maybe we could just not say anything and see if he notices"

"He's a guy, who knows how long it would take him to notice. He'd probably assume we were dating but not notice the married part. No, I think you should tell him. Whether it's on the phone or in person or with or without me"

"Speak of the devil" Luke said as he pulled out his phone to an incoming text, "You busy Thursday?"

"Day after tomorrow? That's like the 20th?" I pulled up my own phone and calendar, "Ah, yeah actually I am, I volunteer at a victim support group twice a month and that's one of the days"

"So maybe I'll go by myself this time and hang out with Phil on Thursday and then we can go hang out with him together another time"

"Sounds like a good solution"

"It is kind of crazy isn't it? I mean a lot of changes"

"Yeah, it is. Are you regretting it? I mean like maybe we should have waited longer?"

"No, not at all. I feel like the more time that goes by, the clearer it is to me that it was the right decision. I think if we were dating there'd be more insecurities to deal with, trying to navigate what's moving too fast or two slow, instead we get to skip all that" he paused, "are you?"

"No, I'm not either. Maybe in my ideal world, maybe the team would be there, and maybe a nicer dress, but I don't think it happened too fast, and those are such minor things compared to having a good relationship, and I think you're right because I was so concerned about you being serious about a relationship, so that would have been bothering me, but you can't get more serious than married"

He grinned, "No you can't, although maybe living together and married? I mean usually the living together part comes first or is planned at least before the wedding, but we're doing things our own speed right Chica?"

 _I love it when he calls me Chica, I'm not sure why but it is so cute._

"Speaking of living together. I think my place is out. As much as I love it, your place is so much better for Roxy. I mean the fenced in back yard, and your place has more space, I think it should either be here or somewhere new"

"I agree, I think my lease is up in 6 months, although I'm sure we could stay here longer but why don't you move in here and we can do a little looking around if you want and decide over the next few months if we want to renew here or find something new"

"Yes, I agree, so maybe I should bring Sergio and some more of my stuff over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure. But don't feel like you have to rush, I mean I know you've lived there forever, and it's your home, but whenever you want to I'll help you move stuff over"

"Eh, I like my place but I had already been thinking about moving to some place larger, due to the annoying neighbor"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget. Your cat as "things"" we both laughed at the memory of that conversation between JJ, myself, Luke and Matt, as I was having JJ help me find a new place. That had kind of gotten side-tracked, and while that annoying neighbor dude was still living nearby, he had been forced by somebody to put up blinds, so it wasn't as urgent of an issue, but still I was ready to move on.

* * *

AN: I am not anti-Morgan I swear, that's just how he came out when I wrote this story and I decided I didn't really want to change (there will be more with him later), but sorry if it offends anyone!


	7. Chapter 7

\- Chapter 7 Luke POV -

I was relieved when Penelope suggested dinner at my place tonight, even more so when she volunteered to cook for me. After a week on the road, and as much as we traveled on a regular basis, it was nice to just be home, with both my girls. Roxy was of course ecstatic at that plan, and I was hoping that Penelope would be comfortable here, as it would definitely be easier to live here than her place, with Roxy at least. As she stopped at the grocery store I picked up Roxy and cleaned up a bit around the house. I mean I normally had the place tidy and clean, my place was pretty minimalist, but still I wanted it to look as good or as welcoming as it could.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as Penelope told me about her phone call with Derek Morgan. The man had been a hurdle ever since I got to the BAU. Now I had heard a ton of great stories, and by all accounts he was a great guy, and without a doubt a good profiler, but it was frustrating to always be compared to this guy, to have his and Penelope's relationship always kind of out there, and I had a hard time forgiving him for stringing her along for all those years. Whether she'd admit it or not, I think she liked him as more than just friends or coworkers, maybe not as much as she did with me, but it certainly seemed like he strung her along. Now hearing about how upset he was, I wondered if there were still feelings between the two of them.

"But it doesn't matter because even if he told me he was madly in love with me and leaving savannah, I don't care, because you're the one I want, and the one I'm married to, end of story"

I felt my heart get lighter when I heard that. It really didn't matter what Derek Morgan thought or felt, as long as she wanted to be with me, that's all I cared about. I was the one that got to kiss her.

As I sat down, theoretically "helping" Penelope cook dinner, but that mainly consisted of keeping her company and watching her work because she wouldn't give me any tasks.

 _I love you so much._

Those words were going through my mind as I was watching her cook. That's when I realized, I don't think either of us had actually said I love you to the other one. I mean it was kind of unspoken or implied, but apart from possibly during sex, I don't think either of us had said that. Which is kind of weird since we're already married, but I resolved to tell her tonight, and in a meaningful way. Because I did, already love Penelope Garcia.

As we sat down to eat, I couldn't help but smile at how domestic it all seemed, and how different it was. Instead of grabbing something fast on my way home and eating at the couch, the dining table now had a whole meal on it.

"This is a bunch of vegetables, and pasta, with a creamy sauce, and a salad to go with"

"Penelope this all looks amazing, you never told me you could cook"

"You never asked"

 _Fair point._

"Yeah, I guess that we have a lot still to learn about each other"

"I hope you don't mind that it's all vegetarian, I know how you meat eaters are, but it should be pretty yummy so hopefully that will make up for it.

"It's so good, I could care less if there was meat in here or not. I'm impressed"

I was genuinely impressed that she'd made all that, and in a short amount of time, but I wasn't quite sure I was going to give up meat completely and become a vegetarian. I was fine with all the meals she cooked being that way, but when I was out, I was probably going to order a steak.

After cleaning up the kitchen together, we ended up on the couch.

"You want to watch baseball don't you?" she said when I asked what we should watch.

"I'm fine with whatever you want to watch as long as its not a super chick-flick"

Penelope scrolled through what was on tonight before handing the remote back to me. "There's nothing interesting on, so let's watch your baseball"

I laughed at the way she called it "your baseball" as I changed the TV to the correct channel where the game had already started but was still 0-0.

"Did you know I used to play baseball pretty seriously in high school?"

"I didn't"

"Yeah, I was good too. I mean not major league baseball good, but I might have been able to get on a college team if I hadn't joined the army out of high school instead"

"Do you miss it?"

"Yeah, I mean I enjoyed playing, but I don't miss it as in I wish I'd done that instead. I made the right choice"

"So which one of those guys were you?"

"Do you mean what position did I play?"

"Sure"

I chuckled, "In high school it's pritty common to play a lot of positions, but I mostly played third base"

"Which one is that?" she said pointing to the screen.

I pointed out to here were 3rd base was, "interesting" she commented, "I bet you were hot in a baseball uniform"

I couldn't help but laugh when that was what she focused on, I guess I had my work cut out for me turning her into a baseball fan but at least she seemed happy to watch it with me, even if she was paying more attention to the uniforms and the looks of the players than the actual game.

"Thank you, by the way, for being a good sport and watching baseball with me" I said as I leaned over to kiss her.

"Yeah, well I just want to cuddle and fall asleep with my head on your chest, so it really doesn't matter what's on the screen"

"I love you Penelope Garcia"

She grinned, "I love you Luke Alvez" She lifted her head off my chest to look me in the eye, "you know I think that's the first time either of us has actually said that"

"I know, I was thinking earlier that I hadn't actually told you and I thought it was about time to rectify that"

I leaned in to kiss her and Penelope released a satisfied sigh, "You know you could also show me how you love me" she said with a smirk and a twinkle in her eye. My Baseball was soon forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

_\- Chapter 8 Penelope POV -_

I was lying in bed, naked, next to my husband, which was my very favorite place on earth. I was amazed how normal that felt, when we hadn't even been married a week. I heard a text incoming and picked up my phone to look at it.

 **Derek and family are coming into town this weekend, everyone is invited to my house for dinner on Saturday, 4pm, dinner closer to 6pm.**

The text was from Rossi, to the entire group. I was kind of shocked that Derek hadn't told me he was coming, and I found out from Rossi.

 **I'm in, so are Will and the Boys. Also planning on going to O'Keefs after work Friday. Savannah will be busy but Derek will be there.**

That text was from JJ. _So did he talk to the entire team but me?_

"Hey, did you see these texts about the weekend?" Luke asked me, even though he knew that I must be looking at them now.

"Yeah, he mentioned coming to visit semi-soon but I didn't think it was going to be this weekend"

"Well maybe that's a good thing, you guys can make up?"

Luke didn't look very happy about any of this, but I couldn't really blame him. I did reply to the group text for us though that we could make both.

"It will be nice to see him, and savannah, and Hank, but if he's a jerk about it all I'm OK with leaving early. I won't put up with him being a jerk about us getting married"

"There's the sassy Penelope I love" he said as he leaned in to kiss me. One kiss turned into kisses on my ear, neck, and chest, and then he's going for my breasts.

"Babe, as much as I love it when you do that, we have to go to work" I said pointing to the clock that said 7:30 on it. "We already had sex once this morning and I need to get in the shower"

"Fine, but I just can't help it when there's a gorgeous woman, naked, in my bed"

I smiled at him and that smug grin on his face as I got out of bed and headed to the shower.

The next few days flew by. Wednesday and Thursday the team was out on a case, thankfully they were done in time for Luke to go see Phil as planned on Thursday night and I could make my volunteer counseling session that night. Luke reported that Phil was delighted to hear his news, and said it was about damn time that Luke admitted what he'd been able to tell since the day we brought the puppy Lou to him.

I was happy to hear he was so supportive, and we made plans for Sunday, Luke was going to pick him up and bring him to his house for dinner, assuming we weren't out on a case or something.

* * *

 _Derek is coming to visit today._

I'd been so busy with other things the past few days, I had almost forgot that it was Friday, and the day that Derek was coming until I was sitting at my desk writing down the date on some paperwork.

I had such conflicting emotions, It was strange because before I had always wanted to see Morgan, and I still did, but at the same time I was dreading talking to him about Luke, I knew it would come up at some point this weekend, but I didn't know where Derek was in terms of acceptance. But I had a feeling even if he was doing better with it that it wasn't going to be fun. Why couldn't he be more like Phil and be happy for us?

 _You need to make sure Luke knows he's #1 in your life._

It was Friday night, we were meeting up at O'Keefs and when Luke and I showed up at O'Keefs, Derek wasn't there yet. We got our first round of drinks and were relaxing, talking to JJ, Spencer and Prentiss. Soon after Matt and his wife Kristy arrived.

"I can't believe it the stars aligned for this weekend. My parent's are in town so they're watching the kids for us tonight and tomorrow" Matt said looking quite happy.

Rossi had arrived about that same time, "You know the kids are welcome at my house, Derek is bringing Hank, and JJ your bringing you boys right?" JJ nodded confirmation.

"I appreciate that, but honestly, I could use a break" Matt's wife Kristy said, "From both the kids and the in-laws"

"Well, in that case, you better leave them at home" Rossi said smiling.

When Derek arrived he was all smiles, hugging everyone, until he got over towards me and Luke who were sitting furthest from the door. Instead of saying "hi" to Luke he went past him and stepped between us and gave me a hug

"How's my babygirl doing?"

I didn't answer for a second, but instead stood up and indicated he should take my stool, "No, I don't need one, you sit"

"Well, I'd prefer to be next to my husband, so you take the stool" I said as I moved even closer to Luke and he put his arm around me.

The glare that Derek sent our way might have scared me, if I didn't feel pretty confident in Luke's ability to defend me, physically, if necessary.

"So I see you two are still pretending to be married?"

"There's no pretending Derek"

"Whatever"

Luke and I tried to focus and hanging out with others at the table, Prentiss and Rossi, including discussing plans for tomorrow, I wanted to bring something but Rossi insisted he had everything already planned,

"Actually, on second thought, maybe you could bring something kid-friendly? I don't know how much picky of eaters they are, and I confess I hadn't thought about them when planning the meal"

"Yeah, I'd be happy to bring something that they'll like"

It was after the 3rd rude comment that Derek made that I could tell Luke was getting pissed at him.

"You know what, we should go, I want to go to the grocery store and pick up some stuff for tomorrow and for Sunday"

"Fine by me"

We said our goodbyes and were the first ones to leave but I hoped it wasn't so early as to draw a lot of attention. It was definitely earlier than I usually would leave such a happy hour, but I'd also promised myself I wasn't going to stay if Derek was being rude.

"You know we could have gone to the grocery store in the morning, or I could have gone for you in the morning" Luke said to me as we walked to the car.

"I know, but I had it with Derek, so I was ready to leave, the grocery store was more of an excuse"

He smiled at me, "Well, since we have time I say we should actually go to the grocery store, so we can sleep in and take our time in the morning"

"We think alike I see" I said, grinning at him thinking about a lazy Saturday morning in bed with him.

 _Is this really my life? How did I get so lucky?_


	9. Chapter 9

-Chapter 9 -

"Did Penelope really leave?" Derek said when he noticed that she and Luke weren't around anymore.

"Yeah, they said they needed to go to the grocery store before going home"

"Since when does that mean leaving at 7pm?"

"Since you kept saying rude things about Luke I believe" JJ replied. She noticed the glare from Derek, "What?, I'm just saying I don't think she appreciated that and I'll be honest, I don't understand it"

"She's letting herself get manipulated into a giant mistake. I'm just worried about what's going to happen when she gets her heart broken"

"Uh, I don't think she's getting manipulated into anything Derek" Prentiss now joined the discussion, "Getting married was definitely her idea"

"No way, she freaked out when Kevin talked about getting married"

"That was Kevin, this is different"

"How? I mean she'd actually been dating Kevin for a while versus Alvez who she barely knew, seems like it's even more surprising"

"No, I think the issue was that she wasn't really there with Kevin, he was a nice enough guy but not the right one"

Rossi couldn't help but chime in, "I can't believe I am defending the kid, because I thought he was such an idiot when I first heard about it, but I think those two are so well suited for each other that it just might work, no matter how crazy it got started"

"But you guys don't know her like I do"

"Actually Derek, I think I do" JJ said, "I mean I know you guys were best friends, but you've been gone almost 2 years, sure you keep in touch but you aren't here everyday, going to brunch, the late nights working together, I have always been pretty close with her and in the past few years I think I know her at least as well as you do"

He just scoffed

"And it's not a competition, I'm not trying to say "No I'm her best friend, not you" but I don't think you can assert that you know her better than all of us, anymore"

"What makes you so sure that Penelope wouldn't be the one to get married, it has to be more than just the Kevin thing?" Spencer asked, he had a great deal of respect for Derek and figured he must have something else.

"How could I not have known this was coming? How could she get married without talking to me about?"

"Well, none of us knew this was coming, I mean I think everyone but Spence saw them dating coming, like a mile away, and we were speculating whether they already were and just keeping it secret or maybe they would soon, but I don't think any of us saw them getting married coming" JJ replied, the others agreeing with her statement.

"And she's a grown woman, she doesn't have to ask your approval Derek, before she gets married" Prentiss reminded him. "Did you ask her before you proposed to Savannah?"

"Well, not officially, but she knew I'd been thinking about maybe proposing sometime"

"I think what's really bothering you is that you felt left out of it, which I get, but I think you need to let it go"

"I'm working on it" he said grudgingly. Thankfully the others dropped the subject and were able to enjoy a nice rest of their evening with Derek.

When Penelope and Luke got home, after putting away the groceries, Luke went and sat on the couch. Penelope assumed probably to watch his baseball again but she had other ideas. She smirked at him as she came over and sat straddling him on his lab, she started kissing him and eagerly reciprocated, she pulled his shirt over his head and he unzipped her dress but it was not really one to pull over your head, so instead he just worked his hands under her dress to touch her all over. She could already feel his erection, so she moved her hips, grinding against him, causing him to moan. She got off him for a second, to remove her dress, bra and panties, while he quickly removed his pants, boxers and she got back into his lap, while Luke put his hands on her hips to help guide her onto his cock. She moaned loudly he entered her, and he looked at her concern, "So good" she moaned to clarify as she started moving, her hips faster and faster. He moved his mouth and hands to her breasts, massaging them, biting her nipple gently, "oh my god, yes". He started to rub her clitoris, but it was kind of hard as she was moving up and down. After a little while she moved his hand back up to her breast, and started rubbing her clit herself.

"That's so f-ing hot" he whispered

"Oh, God Luke, I'm so close" she said moaning in between each word

"Me too baby, come for me"

He took one breast in each hand, pinching her nipples hard at the same time he trust up as much as he could, and she screamed "Luke, Oh Fuck", her walls clenched strongly around him, causing him to lose control and after a couple more thrusts he came too, groaning into her chest as he came. He helped her get off of him, and soon they were cuddling on the couch, naked, watching baseball, "that was so amazing" he whispered into her ear and pleased when her whole body shivered in response, "I know".

* * *

The next day, Penelope and Luke arrived at Rossi's, Penelope brought mac 'n cheese and garlic bread for the kiddos, and Luke got busy helping Rossi move some stuff around outside since it was a nicer day than they'd thought it would be.

When Derek, Savannah and Hank arrived, Penelope was excited to see them, or Hank and Savannah, and was enjoying talking to them, hearing Hank's baby-talk.

"I can't really understand anything he's saying but it's all so cute!"

She noticed that even Derek seemed more relaxed and happier to see her, so she hoped he'd gotten over whatever it was or the team talked some sense into him. She got busy helping get the kids situated with something to do when JJ and her boys arrived.

When she went outside however, she instantly could feel the tension between Luke and Derek, _ugh why does it have to be like this? It's like a weird rivalry or something, which might make sense if we weren't both married._

Luke said something kind of rude towards Derek and Penelope shot him a 'I thought you were more mature than that' type of look.

"Sorry, he's just annoying the hell out of me"

She moved closer to him and spoke softly towards him, more than a whisper but so that nobody else around could hear, "You can be the better man and just let it slide, I know you can. After all, if this is any sort of contest, you already won. I'm with you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, you're right. I'll try to be better" he said as he planted a quick peck of a kiss on her lips before she left to go back inside.

Over the course of the evening Penelope noticed that Luke was doing a lot better with regards to his attitude around Derek, particularly as we all ate dinner, but Derek, not so much. She even saw Savannah give her a couple "I'm sorry my husband's an idiot" looks. She was helping clean up, when she saw Derek standing alone and thought maybe now would be a good time to talk to him.

"Hey you"

"There's my babygirl" he said flashing that beautiful smile of his. _He is still one very gorgeous man_

"You know, that phrase might not be as appropriate now, that I'm married. And you're married too"

"Geez, is Alvez already controlling what people can say to you?"

"No, Luke hasn't even said a thing about it. And he doesn't try to control anything. What is your problem with him, with us? This isn't like you Derek"

"I can't accept that you two are married, it's just too strange. I feel like I don't even know who you are anymore"

"I'm sorry you feel that way. I haven't changed that much. I mean other than maybe wanting to use more appropriate nicknames, but that would be true even if I was dating him or anybody else"

"It wasn't when you were dating Kevin"

"Well, honestly, it didn't feel right then either, I just didn't have the guts to say anything to you about it. So I guess I've either grown up a little since then or being with Luke gives me more confidence. And not that I don't love flirting with you and our relationship but I'd like to maybe dial it back a bit on the nicknames like babygirl"

"Are you really happy with him?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard for you to believe? I'm so happy I have to pinch myself regularly because it doesn't seem like it could be real"

"Well, I'll admit it hurts a little bit not to be the #1 guy in your life, but I guess I can't fault you for that, since I have Savannah"

"Exactly"

"So I'm sorry for being a jerk, will you forgive me Penelope?"

"Yes, you are forgiven" She said giving him a big hug, happy to have that settled.

* * *

Penelope went into the kitchen to get back to what she had been doing before, and was talking to JJ and Rossi while cleaning things up and putting food away. All of a sudden they hear a commotion outside and Prentiss, who's standing by the doors leading to outside going exclaims "oh my god!", so naturally they all ran over there. By the time Penelope could see anything, Will and Matt were pulling them apart but it was clear that Derek and Luke had been fighting.

"Oh my God" was Penelope's reaction too, as she turned to Prentiss hoping for more "what happened?"

"I didn't see what lead up to it, but they swung a couple of punches at each other and then were on the ground fighting. Matt and Will had to separate them"

"Jesus, what is wrong with them" I muttered as I went outside to deal with this.

"What the hell happened?" I said looking first at Luke and then at Derek.

"He punched me" Derek said

"You started it" was Luke's reply

Penelope looked at the others hoping someone would explain more of what happened but everyone was quiet, "Derek started it" Matt said after a while when nobody else seemed to be able or willing to say anything

"What is wrong with you two? What on earth are you fighting each other for?"

"I honestly don't know, I mean I'm assuming it has something to do with you, but why you don't you ask Derek"

"If you don't know then why did you fight?"

"Some dude like Derek throws a punch at you, you have to defend yourself"

"I guess I can understand that" She turned to Derek, "Care to explain what that was all about? Why did you punch my husband?"

"Because he said if I didn't accept the fact he was in your life now that I wasn't going to have much of a friendship left with you"

"And you punched him over that? He's right"

"He shouldn't be making threats and controlling who your friends are"

"That wasn't a threat, and he isn't controlling who my friends are, he knows that's how I feel. What happened? I thought earlier you apologized for being a jerk and we were moving past all that?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I'm not there yet"

"Well, then I suggest that you stay away from both myself and Luke until you get there"

Derek didn't reply but he kind of nodded and headed inside to find Savannah she assumed as she went over to Luke, "Did he hurt you?"

"He landed a punch here" he pointed towards the corner of his jaw "because I was so surprised, I mean I didn't expect that at all, but it's not that bad, I'll be fine"

"You didn't realize that telling him he wasn't going to have much of a friendship with me was going to piss him off?" She wasn't sure if she was serious or teasing with that question.

"Maybe I should have but I didn't really think about it"

"It's OK, he shouldn't have punched you regardless"

Penelope broke eye contact with Luke and took a step back, noticing again that there were others in the backyard, she saw Prentiss looking at her with an expression she was having trouble placing, _is that a motherly look? That doesn't make sense._

"I have to say Penelope I'm impressed, in all the years I'd known you two I've never seen you stand up to Morgan like that" Prentiss observed as she was glad this didn't occur at the office or she'd have to write it up.

"Yeah, well he never punched someone I loved either"

Luke smiled and put his arm around her again, "That's my girl"

Penelope laughed and shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all, but thought to herself yet again that she liked the version of Penelope that she was when she was with Luke and that was definitely worth some ridiculous moments.


End file.
